Is that Bunny Girl doing Cosplay
by Iynxx
Summary: Saitama and Genos found a letter that came from nowhere and suddenly they teleported to a world with a cosplay bunny girl and people with super powers. Will Saitama and Genos be able to get along with these superhuman people?


Saitama started walking home after he got done shopping from the big sale. He was happy that cabbage and crabs were on sale too. He was thinking of frying the crabs, instead of baking them. When he was crossing the alleyway, an explosion was heard from a couple of blocks away. He decided to go check it out and saw Genos fighting a fried noodle monster, which made Saitama hungry since he hadn't eating anything this morning.

"Oi Genos, you think you can Incinerate that monster and cut off the fried noodles so I can cleanse it and cook it, Saitama asked." "But Master, it is from the monster." "Fine, go ahead and kill" Genos was going to use his incinerater cannon away, so he blasted the monster into Nothing, but the fried noodles was still intact. "Master, are you sure the noodles can be cleansed, Genos asked looking at his bald head." "Did you just look at my head, anyway yes I'm sure, Saitama said.

Genos went over to grab the fried noodles (funny thing is the noodles were already cooked) then he remembered something he had to show his master. "Oh and Master, I have to show you something." "Tell me at the house, we can't let the noodles spoil." Saitama and Genos ran to the apartment ignoring the people cheering on for Genos. "What's up with that baldy always with Genos, a teen girl said. "I don't know, but he sure is fast to be called a nobody, a man said.

*At the Apartment*

Saitama and Genos went in the kitchen and set the stuff on the counter. "Alright Genos, You prepare the stuff while I clean the noodles, Saitama said. 'Master must be an expert at cleaning food, Genos thought.' 'Hmmm, should I add garlic and soy sauce, probably a bit of teriyaki sauce too, Saitama thought.' Saitama noticed that he cleansed the noodles in 20 seconds. He was wondering if it was just stuff on the noodles.

"Hey Genos, what was you gonna tell me earlier?" "I have found this envelope that fell from the ceiling." Saitama looked at the envelope and it said,

From: ?

To: Nobody

They were confused.

"Who sent this, and why is it given to nobody, Saitama said confused." "We should open it to see why, Master, Genos said." "Okay."

Saitama opened the envelope and was covered by a bright light.

"MASTER, I CAN'T SEE

"DON'T WORRY GENOS, I CAN SEE YOU."

Saitama went to grab Genos's hand, until he noticed they were falling in a pond.

"Whoa, what the-

*Splash*

Saitama was deadpan in the water while Genos was rebooting his eye sights. Saitama grabbed Genos and swam to the surface.

Saitama took off his clothes and ringed out the water. Genos was done rebooting and could see now. "Master, what happened, Genos asked." "I think we went through a portal, Saitama said. They looked around and saw they were in a beautiful forest with many green trees and grass, which were sparkly clean, and a bluish sky with no clouds.

"Man this forest looks clean, Saitama said." "Hey Genos, you think you can see if anyone is here?" "I will see." Genos scanned for lifeforms every way he looked. "I sense lifeforms to the east, Genos said." "Good, go ahead and lead the way, Genos." Genos told his Master he was running to the destination and Saitama decided to follow.

Genos ran through a couple of trees while Saitama destroyed the trees by running into them. 'At least it"ll get my clothes dry, Saitama thought.' Saitama noticed oil coming out of Genos's pants, "Uh Genos, you're leaking oil out of your pants." Genos stopped along with Saitama. "Please excuse me, Master." Genos ran into the bushes. Saitama was confused until he heard a peeing sound coming from where Genos went, and it smelled like oil. "Huh, I never knew cyborgs would have...nevermind." Genos came back from the bushes and told his master he is ready to continued heading to the destination.

Saitama was a bit confused that the cyborg had...that. While they were running, Genos detected a wall nearby. "Master, we should stop right here. I detect a wall over there, Genos said." "Okay." They both stopped and noticed they almost hit the wall. "Man that was a close one. I almost broke the wall, Saitama said." Genos saw that coming as well since he knew his Master's strength.

"So do you know where we are, Saitama asked."

"I do not know-

" _Who are you two,_ a voice said." "Huh, who's there?"

They looked at the dark whole and saw two people coming out. One was a girl with blue bunny ears, and her outfit looked like she was doing cosplay, which made both of them confused. The other one was a little boy with grass green hair, and looked like he was wearing a big sleeve.

"Hey Genos, does that girl have real bunny ear, he asked." Genos scanned the girl from top to bottom. "Besides from the cosplay she is doing, those are real bunny ears, Genos said." "Hey, Black Rabbit does not cosplay!"

"My apologies girl, we forgot to introduce ourselves, Saitama said."

"My name is Saitama. Nice to meet you."

"I am Genos, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Black Rabbit was surprised about the manners they showed. "Oh... w-well my name is Black Rabbit, and the person beside me is Jin russel."

"H-Hello, the little kid said." "Hey, so we wanna know how we got to this world, Saitama said." Black Rabbit was silent when she remembered something. She was supposed to send a letter to 2 people because of their incredible strength, but she doesn't know if these are the two.

"Beg my pardon, but did you get a envelope with a heart stamp on it right?"

"Actually we did, but when we opened it, we got transported here, Genos said." She was sure that the guy with the mechanical arms was strong, but she wasn't sure about the bald man. 'That guy looks like a simple plain guy, but my nerves are telling me to watch out, Black Rabbit thought. She saw a deadly aura coming from Saitama. She thought she was going crazy for a second. "Hey, are you okay, Saitama asked." "Huh, oh yes I am." 'I must be imagining things.'

"So, how about I show you around our town."

"Me and Master would very likely see the town, Genos said." Saitama wasn't listening cuz he was trying to remember what he was doing earlier. "Hey bunny girl, do you know a place we could eat, Saitama asked." "Yeah, just follow us, Black Rabbit said." Saitama and Genos followed the two into the hoke they came from. "I sense a ton of life forms ahead Master." "Let's hope they have great food we can eat." When they came out the hole (no homo), they saw buildings and alot of children a lot. Some of them looked like they were playing tag, others were working, but were happy doing it too.

Saitama was concentrating on finding a restaurant around here. "How about I show you around

"But I'm hungry, Saitama said." "I can take you to a place where you can stay for as long as you want." "Is there rent, Saitama asked." "Nope, Black Rabbit answered."

"Alright then we're moving in."

*While they were walking*

"Can I ask you something? Why do you call him Master, Black Rabbit asked." "Master Saitama is the strongest person in the universe, Genos said hoping that the girl wouldn't judge Saitama. "Ah c'mon, he's definetely not stronger than my group."

"Are they really that strong, Saitama asked."

"Yeah, one of them has the power to defeat Gods."

Saitama was very excited to meet this person.

"You shouldn't be excited, I'm serious. He could crumple you to a paper ball."

Suddenly, a rumbling sound was heard. Out of nowhere, a dragon like beast shows up.

 **I "AM THE MIGHTY DRAGON BEAST KING, AND I SHALL EAT YOU ALL FOR MY LUNCH AND DINNER!"**

The Dragon beast King was fiery red, about the same height as Carnage Kabuto, and looked like a dragon

Now Saitama was really hungry. "I got this Master, Genos said" Genos scanned the monster.

"My incineration is useless since it is a dragon." "Looks like I will have to use physical attacks."

Right away, Genos did the combo move he used on the Sea King. He kicked him on the jaw, which did major damage, then upper kicked him in the air and said,"Lighting Eye." The flash was brighter than the sun. Everyone couldn't see except for Saitama.

 **"AHHH, I CAN'T SEE-**

The beast was cut off by Genos saying," Machine gun Blows!"

Genos sent a minigun of punches to the beast's chest.

"WOAH, THAT GUY HAS GOD STRENGTH TOO, Black Rabbit yelled." Saitama was a bit pissed that he didn't get to fight the monster, but he knew the monster wasn't his challenge.

While Genos was still punching him, he noticed something wrong.

His scanner shows that the monsters power is increasing, but it's still taking damage. 'It is increasing at a slow rating, and the stomach seems to have no scratches on it.' 'Looks like I will have to go 80%, Genos thought.

 **"THAT HURT A LOT YOU APE! SINCE YOU'RE THE FIRST PERSON WHO COULD EVER DAMAGE ME, YOU SHALL WITNESS THE FULL POWER OF THE DRAGON BEAST KING!"**

"Show me what you can do, Genos said getting serious."

Genos decided to go full power, so he didn't underestimate his opponent. They both ran at each other with everything thing until Genos noticed something. The body of the exploded everywhere, then he saw his Master behind the monster and saw his fist smoking.

"Master-

"Remember what I told you when you fought Seed-on-the-Ground, Saitama said. Genos ignored him misspelling his and remembered.

 _"Your parts are for a street scuffle, Genos."_

'Now I know why my Master usually stops me from fighting some of the times. I must control my power, Genos thought.'

They both forgot about Black Rabbit and Jin, who were watching couldn't believe their eyes. "D-did he just b-beat that monster with one punch?!" "I thought only one person had that power." She saw it again, the deadly aura enveloping Saitama. She knew he wasn't human, but wasn't sure enough.

"Master, I am still not good enough at controlling my power. Will you please teach me that lesson when we get back to out own world, Genos asked in a serious." "I...guess, Saitama said."

"Yes!"

Everyone cheer and made a circle around Genos. Saitama didn't care if he never got the credit, he's just doing it for fun. Genos didn't care for fame, he wanted to surpass his Master and stay on his side.

"Everyone, it wasn't the him, it was the bald man, Black Rabbit said."

They couldn't hear her since everyone was focused on Genos.

"Hey bald man, tell them that you defeat the dragon,Jin said." "Why I should I? I don't really care if people don't recognize me, I do this hero stuff for fun. Being a hero doesn't come from looks or fame, it comes from your heart."

She was surprised about what Saitama said, but what got her confused is that he does it for fun.

All she knows is that he is someone not to play with.


End file.
